


Gavin Gives It To Ross

by nsam85



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Ross Lynch is staying with Gavin Leatherwood when they start filming CAS, until he gets his own room. Just fun friend sex. No real plot.





	Gavin Gives It To Ross

                “Not so bad, right?” Gavin asked me with a smirk.

                “Well…”I grinned, flopping down atop the couch. “Yeah.”

                “You’ll get your own room tomorrow.” Gavin chuckled, taking two steps and flopping down opposite of me.

                Suddenly, we were staring at each other from opposite ends of the same couch. Gavin’s right foot dug into my ribs as it bounced off the back of the sofa. Hissing, I maneuvered my leg up higher and over Gavin’s. In doing so, the tv remote slid off the back of the couch and down into the area of the seat between our crotches. Gavin watched the remote fall, then his eyes moved slightly upward until they were focused on my crotch. Wondering what was going on, I glanced down. My mouth morphed into a smile as I noticed that my fly was open. I must have forgot to zip up after using the john. Normally, all you’d see was my briefs. But the day had been so hot, I had not worn any underwear. The base of my soft cock and thick bush was completely visible to the world.

                “Enjoying the view?” I chuckled, reaching down and pulling my dick all the way out.

                “Dude!” Gavin let out a bark of laughter, not looking away and not seeming embarrassed.

                “Why don’t you see what’s on tv?” He grinned, bouncing my hips a bit, trying to get the remote closer to my crotch.

                “What are you doing?” Gavin laughed at me.

                “I’m trying to get the remote close enough that you’ll have to touch my dick to get it.” I explained as the remote finally slid under my right thigh.

                “Why don’t you just ask me out right to touch it?” my friend smirked.

                “Was trying to make it fun.”  I admitted, already feeling my length stirring.

                Automatically, I leaned back against the arm rest of the sofa. Closing my eyes, I waited for my dick to get sucked. A hand brushed against my left thigh. It moved up, then fingers lightly grazed over my stiffening member. I felt Gavin roll my foreskin back a bit, then recover the head. Gavin’s fingers traced down the shaft, before moving onto my right thigh. It went lower, sliding toward my nuts. Another hand gripped my right thigh and lifted it a little bit.

                Gavin’s actions always took a slow pace, but the wait for full on pleasure was always worth it. I was completely hard now, even though his fingers weren’t touching my cock. The first hand slid under the thigh that was now in the air. Biting my lip, I lifted my arms into the air and placed them behind my head. Then my thigh dropped and suddenly the sound of people talking off to my left startled my eyes open. Blinking, I turned my head and saw the Tv was on, with the menu guide popping up. Feeling cheated, I glared at my friend. Gavin had a huge smirk, looking at the tv.

                “You said to see what was on tv.” He said innocently.

                “The hell.” I glowered at him.

                Grunting, I pushed myself upright, then forward. Pouncing, I was atop my friend. The remote fell out of his hand as his arm was jolted by my move. Automatically, his legs slid lower as I flattened his upper half. He chuckled as I bit playfully at his neck. Below, I could feel his hardness pressing against my right thing. My own dick was poking into his side.  Licking my way up his neck, I snuffled loudly into his ear before sticking my tongue in it. Gavin moaned, bucking upward as I nibbled his earlobe. I felt his hand slipping between our bodies before it yanked at the button above my zipper.

                “There you go.”  I hummed into his ear as he pushed my shorts down.

                “Unzip me.” Gavin instructed me

                “Want me to ride you?” I breathed, finally shifting over so I could fully look into his grinning face.

                “Yeah.” He said, his eyebrows wriggling at me.

                I grunted and reluctantly slid off him, putting my feet on the floor. Standing, I let my shorts drop off my body. Turning my body toward Gavin, I stepped close enough that his head would be able to suck my dick. As I pulled my shirt off, hot, wet heat covered my cock. I moaned gratefully at the sensation. His tongue dug into the space between the foreskin and head. Thrusting into his mouth, I reached down and lifted his shirt up enough so his nipples were visible. It was awkward, but I leaned down in a way that I could give his nipples attention while my cock was still being serviced.

                “Fuck.” Gavin hissed as I bit down lightly on his right nipple.

                Smirking, I added more force before moving over to the other one. Fumbling, I reached lower in search of his zipper. The angle was so uncomfortable I took a step back. He looked up at me, his eyes dilated and lips flushed with excitement. His fingers reached up and gripped the base of my uncut member. The fingers dug into my thick pubic bush, scratching at the surface of the skin. I thrust into his grip, loving how tight it was. My nuts hung low due to the heat. I imagined they were giving off a very powerful aroma.

                “I told you to unzip me.” He commanded, an eyebrow raising.

                Winking, I climbed atop him, my ass directly over his face. Grinning, I lowered my body so that my nuts hung right over his mouth.

                “Time for some good ole’ fashioned tea bagging.” I said, then reached down for his zipper.

                “Mmumph.” Gavin mumbled as I lowered myself even lower so that my nuts sank into his open mouth.

                It felt so good, his tongue as digging around my sac like there was no tomorrow. His hand reached around my hip and clamped down around my shaft. I thrusted forward as I finally pulled down his zipper. Gavin’s rather small member erupted from the opening of his boxers, the foreskin pulled back from the head already. Though it was less than five inches long, it was thick, and he knew how to use it. My hand reached into his boxers, fingers digging at his neatly manscaped crotch. I didn’t bother with that, I loved having a natural bush.

                “Mmumph.” Gavin mumbled again.

                Leaning down, I gave the head a tentative lick that made him jump. Then I took the entire thing into my mouth. Gavin moaned insanely, his hips thrusting upward so energetically. I used my tongue and rolled the foreskin back over the head. I swirled my tongue under it, letting it dip into his piss slit. Lifting my hips, I moved forward and tilted them in a way he could get at my hole. Lowering myself again, a tongue pushed into me. I closed my eyes, not moving at all. I hadn’t realized his hand was still clamped around my dick until he began to pull at the foreskin covering the head, fresh air encompassing it.

                I began to bob with his dick in my mouth again, swirling my tongue in as many different directions as I could. His tongue did the same to my ass. Automatically I began to bounce over him, letting his tongue fuck me. Though I didn’t need much preparation, I enjoyed my ass getting the attention. His tongue left me, and this was my cue. Grunting, I shuffled forward, then turned around so I was facing him. Gavin was completely clothed. His cock protruding from the opening of his boxers, and his lower stomach was partly visible after I had failed to recover it when I was done playing with his nipples earlier.

                “Um…” Gavin gave a confused laugh as I straddled him.

                “You can fuck me just as good with your clothes on, bro.” I said, reaching down and aiming his cock upward.

                “It won’t feel as good…” he complained, then trailed off as I sank onto him.

                “Well…” I said as I bottomed out. “we can stop if you want.”

                Biting his bottom lip, he shook his head, then begin to thrust upward into me. His cock pounded into me, erratic and powerful. It didn’t hurt at all, actually felt good. The thick head of his dick seemed to hit my prostate on every other thrust. Reaching down, I started to pump my dick slowly. Finding a rhythm that would work was rather difficult as his speed varied so much. Slapping my other hand on his sweaty belly, it slid up his chest. I grabbed at his nipple, then pinched it hard.

                “Shit, dude!” he growled, “that fucking hurt.”

                “Whatever.” I laughed, doing it again.

                “Oi!” he said, bucking his hips up harshly.

                “Sorry.” I said, trying to look remorseful, then I pinched him again.

                Growling, he pushed up onto his elbows then pulled his hips back a bit, then slammed them home. Startled, I fell backward. His dick slid out of me as my back hit the couch cushions. Gavin grabbed my feet and twisted them so fast I found myself turning over as I felt the strain on my ankles. it almost felt as if they were on the verge of being sprained. A hand came down onto my lower back, then another on my upper back. Before I knew it Gavin was laying over me.

                I felt his cock at my entrance, then he let out a growl and slammed into me. Letting out a shout, I turned my head to look back. I grinned as I met his eye. He grinned back, then began to pound me into the cushions. I tried to push my hands underneath me so I could pump my dick, but the space was just too small. I felt him kissing my back as he slowed a bit. His tongue traveled up my neck and to the side so our faces could touch. His tongue licked at the corner of my mouth. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth and our tongues collided. He moaned loudly, his thrusting slowing even more.

                “Hold on.” Gavin said, pushing off me and getting to his feet on the floor.

                “Hurry up.” I said, getting to my hands and knees, wriggling my ass around.

                “I was getting really close.” He confessed, removing his clothing.

                “I figured.”  I said, turning to study his naked body.

                A few wisps of hair on his chest, his groin so neatly trimmed, and his large nuts hanging below. Sweat glistened on him, his hair looking almost wet. Reaching up to my own head, my hair felt just as damp. As he approached, I wanted to be able to touch my dick, so I flopped onto my back and waited as he climbed atop the couch. Grinning, he scooted closer, grabbing my legs. My body slid lower as my legs came to rest on his shoulders. Reaching down, I pulled at my cheeks.

                “Yeah.” He breathed, sinking back into my ass.

                I let out a puff of air as he bottomed out. He gave me a couple of seconds to get adjusted, then began to thrust into me rapidly. This time, he had a steady rhythm. Satisfied, I reached down and began to pull at my dick frantically. It never took Gavin long to cum when he was this worked up. Scooting even closer to me, I felt my neck slide up the arm rest until my chin was planted on my collarbone. I couldn’t move as much and it restricted airflow.

                I gasped as a choking feeling overcame me. Gavin pulled back a bit, looking concerned. I shook my head and reached out for him. Grabbing his forearm, I pulled him in again. Once more I felt the airflow lessen. His thrusting grew more persistent, his cock hitting my spot with almost every entry. Starting to feel lightheaded, I reached up to grab at his neck but missed. Smirking, my friend leaned in and our lips met. I felt his hand close around my dick as his movements slowed. Breathing together, he pulled his head back a bit and looked down at his hand.

                “Yeah.” I encouraged, feeling a tingle below. “Jerk me harder, dude.”

                “Gunna cum inside you, bro.” Gavin panted, beads of sweat rolling down his sweaty face.

                His body straightened, peering down at my crotch. Biting my lip, I noticed his abs contracting as his pounding became unsteady. Gavin gave a last thrust, and heat blasted into my hole. Letting out a cry, Gavin’s body twitched as he seeded my ass. Grinning, I looked at his face. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open, his lips pulled back, exposing his teeth. Deciding Gavin had had enough time to enjoy his release, it was my turn. Stretching my right arm out, I was just able to flick his nipple. He gave a jolt and looked down.

                “My turn, dude.” I pointed at my hard cock, still gripped tightly.

                “Oh…right.” Gavin laughed.

                His right hand began to fist my member. Gavin slid his body back, his softening cock sliding out of me. I could still feel his hot cum coating my ass. Using his other hand, Gavin pushed his fingers inside me. I felt them probing at the cum covered walls before I felt a spark of electricity. Noticing my jump, he smirked, then pushed at my prostate. The hand that was pumping my cock increased in speed and pressure. My senses started to buzz, the speed was way faster than what I normally used when jerking off. After another sharp jab at the lump of muscle, I came. Ropes of cum erupted from my dick covering Gavin’s hand, and my entire belly. After a moment, he leaned down and his mouth took in my still spasming cock.

                “Shit.” I cried, the last first spurts of my seed hitting the back of his throat.

                His lips curled as I came down from my high. Panting, my body went slack. Gavin pulled his fingers out of me and slid gracefully back and resumed his starting position. Once again, we were staring at each other from opposite ends of the couch. My friend gave me a lazy smile, then looked away and down at the floor. He grunted and stretched out his arm. Picking up the tv remote, pushed himself back onto the couch. I smiled as he turned his attention to the TV.

 


End file.
